


Human Emotion

by greymintytea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Bars, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymintytea/pseuds/greymintytea
Summary: Arthur was sent on a mission from Heaven to make people fall in love. It never crossed his mind that he would be in the receiving end of such affection. He is an angel of the lord after all. But life has a funny way of throwing invisible love arrows, even to celestial beings.





	Human Emotion

**Human Emotion**

He was from the Cherub Order, the third class in Heaven. Of all the angels he could have become he was a cherub, intended to unite people together. Unfortunately, he couldn’t be an archangel like one of his brothers and kick some bloke’s ass. Instead he was what mortals call a _cupid_ and from what he’s heard in Heaven, a grumpy English cupid at that.

Arthur sighed as he walked the cold streets of London waiting for his opportunity to ‘help teenagers fall in love.’ Cold hands tightened the scarf around his neck. Why did Heaven have to send him to this frigid place?

His mind changed, though, as he stood in front of The Otter’s Pocket − his newest hangout of sorts. The hopelessly romantic people could wait. He felt the need to assuage his headache with a copious amount of alcohol, just like humans.

******

“A bourbon please.”

Eyebrows shot up at the sound of a stool being dragged. From his experience, he never heard that sound right next to him as he always chose the farthest corner of the bar. He took a sip of his gin and tonic and looked to his side. A breath refused to come out.

All he saw was gold being illuminated by the light. Green eyes saw the most fascinating creature he had ever laid eyes on. Ever. This caught him off guard. Of course he had seen gorgeous models and celebrities in his lifetime, but this was different. An instant flame started to burn in the pit of Arthur’s stomach just from observing the blue-eyed human that reminded him of those pictures of a hot summer day with wild flowers in a foreign land.

Unconsciously, his mouth hung ajar as he gawked at the other. Blue eyes looked in his direction and noticed him. The stranger beamed a smile. The Brit had to clear his throat and then take a sip of his drink. No, he was not staring at the other blond whose eyes reminded him of a summer sky. He blamed these thoughts on the alcoholic drink in his hand.

‘Calm down, Arthur,’ he thought. The other winked his way. Bloody hell. The Brit gulped more of his drink.

“What’s your name?” he heard. His green eyes looked towards the other.

“Arthur Kirkland.” Maybe he said it with a little more bite than intended, but that’s because he had no desire to attach himself to this human. He was an angel on a mission after all. And what a mission that was! He groaned from the thought. Making people fall in love was in his agenda, not the other way around.

“Arthur, huh. Rough day at work? I hear ya.” The stranger took a sip of his freshly prepared drink. “My name’s Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you”

“Likewise.” A silence fell as they both looked at their drinks.

“Nice place,” Alfred commented, breaking the monotony. Arthur felt his piercing blue eyes on him. 

“It’s rather quaint.” He downed more of the alcoholic drink for encouragement. He was never a people person and had always been the irascible individual. For some indiscernible reason, he felt like making the first exception today.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” His eyes, Arthur noticed, had this sickening bliss in them. “I’m not from around here, but I think this will be my favorite place.” And honesty, Arthur further noted.

“Well, it is a favorite of mine as well,” he said as he took yet another sip from his drink.

The night grew on and Arthur didn’t feel quite as irritated in humanity as he usually was.

*****

As the day wore on Arthur’s patience grew thin.

The only thing that kept him going was the promise of seeing Alfred again.

‘Come now, where did that come from?’ he thought as he made his way to complete his mission for the day.

As soon as he hit the couple on the bench with an inevitable arrow, he had to witness their fervid speech to one another. Even though he wanted to quit, his instructions from Heaven HQ were to finish his rounds for today. No exceptions. After his fiasco with undressing a human in front of his ‘soul mate,’ HQ was watching his every move. He huffed. That bloke deserved it. He did not want that wanker shagging it up after he cheated on a sweet lad. 

Next he saw two people walking from school. He approached the girl as she was talking to her friends.

‘Another popular kid,’ he thought. Without warning, he pointed his index finger in her direction. An invisible arrow hit her right in the heart. Green eyes looked across the street and found a punk riding his skateboard. Hopefully, he was fast enough to hit him too.

Using his powers, he teleported to the parallel side of the street. Trying to pinpoint the other’s heart on his back, he shot the lovesick object his way. Maybe he used too much force because the lad fell off his skateboard with a _thud_. The angel had to chuckle. The lad would be all right he mused. The next day, he would find the girl at school and profess his love like Romeo. He whipped around while his trench coat’s tails swished behind.

******

Arthur was back again in the dim-lighted room of The Otter’s Pocket. Strangers were everywhere, but they did not interest the angel. Subconsciously, he wished he could again see that blue-eyed man he’d been meeting in the previous nights. The idea was preposterous really. He was not smitten by this mere _homosapien._

They had gotten to know each other over the past month. He learned that other was from a state called California with beautiful beaches and nice weather, or so the other said. Alfred was here on some type of medical exchange program as a doctor from abroad.

Somehow, with a little bit of persuasion in the name of whiskey, Alfred found out Arthur was in the matchmaking business. He didn’t know how the other would react to knowing he was an angel. A loud laugh arose from the other when he found out he made people fall in love for a living. The conversation would play in the angel’s mind quite frequently.

“You don’t seem like the type,” he had said that fateful night while smirking as usual. All Arthur wanted to do was to punch him and put him in his place.

“Well I do,” he said as his green eyes glared at the American.

“Nah, that’s cool man.” Silence took over. Arthur took a sip of his drink. “So like, did you ever want to date one of your clients?” It took all the strength he had not to spit the liquid out on the American. 

“You git, of course not. That would be unprofessional.”

“But they have to be hot though, right?” Alfred questioned with actual interest in what Arthur was saying. Or so Arthur thought.

“Nitwit,” Arthur muttered under his breath. 

Ardor was forming for the other at the back of his mind as they spent more time together under the confinement of the warm bar setting. He tried to deny these unholy feelings towards a human. He should feel some kind of animosity towards humans because he is an angel of the lord. After all, God loved these creations more than the angels now. The situation was inevitable.

“I’ll have the same.” An American tone broke his train of thought.

Arthur turned to see the smiling man sitting right next to him in this cold night. Without thinking, a small smile formed on the angel’s face.

“Alex, please put that on my tab,” The Brit said the words without thinking. He instantly looked to the side as he felt a blush darken his cheeks. Even though he wasn’t looking directly at Alfred he could sense the other smiling his way.

“Thanks Artie.” Arthur tensed at the nickname. These titles were so foreign to him. No one in his garrison or earth addressed him like Alfred did. A burning sensation started forming in the pit of his stomach.

“It was no problem, Mr. Jones.”

“Man, I said don’t call me that. Too formal.“

“Alright, Alfred.” Arthur felt he needed a stronger drink if he was going to make it out alive tonight.

******

Alfred felt the same way. Blue eyes could not stop staring at those mysterious emerald ones. He wanted nothing more than to take the other in his arms and hold him until the other accepted him. Sure, he was now getting used to the other’s peevish attitude, but his feelings would never change. It had been two months now since he saw the other on that fateful day. 

He was sure that this was “love at first sight” for him. Just like those Disney movies he loved to watch with his brother when he was small. The only thing he could do, however, was smile and try to get the other to notice him. He was getting tired of waiting though. If he wanted a Disney ending, he needed to create it himself.   

Maybe it was a hopeless cause, but he did enjoy the man’s company. Teasing him too. Those emerald eyes had him transfixed on the spot whenever they looked his way. Now he was back here again at the bar sitting right next to the cause of his affection. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of finding someone in this new land he was stationed in.

“Hey wanna get out?”

******

Currently, the two men were leaning on a rail that separated them from plummeting to a cold and wet death to the river below.

A cold wind shook their bones to the core. Alfred could distinctly hear the other curse under his breath. They had both decided to come here. Just the two of them.

To Arthur, it had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he was slowly regretting agreeing to the offer. The more time he spent in the presence of the other, the more he felt he would become one of those fools that fell for his arrow of fate. He let the idea simmer at the back of his head when he heard Alfred clear his throat.

“Thanks for, uh, walking with me,” the American said. Maybe it was a play of the light, but somehow Alfred looked dashing in the dim yellow glow of the street light. What, with him looking quite dapper in his suit . . .

Alfred held the cold metal in his gloved hands. If they were bare the American was sure his knuckles would be white. He didn’t know if he was shaking from the cold or from being so nervous. This was the day his plan was supposed to be set in motion. It was a miracle really when he got the other to agree to come with him.   

Tiny puffs of fog fog were coming from their mouths when they exhaled. Arthur didn’t know why the other asked if he could walk with him when they were each going home from the bar. Their interactions were mainly in the vicinity of familiar four walls. Now they were out in the open.

“I wanted to tell you,” Alfred started. Arthur shifted his eyes from the black water and glanced at the blond. With a boost of confidence and a now or never look, Alfred stood up to full height and looked directly at Arthur.

“I like you.”

 Arthur’s mind stopped. On instinct, he looked around to see if one of his brothers was around shooting arrows at this poor man. However, the road ahead was empty of humans and angels. He took in a deep breath.

 “I did quite enjoy your company as well,” Arthur finally responded, not daring to look up. Maybe this was a friendship thing. He never had any experience with humans so he wouldn’t know how friends talk to one another.

“No.” Alfred said with determination burning in his cheeks. “Arthur-” 

“It’s getting cold. We should call it a night.” He had told himself he would not get close to this human, but he was failing miserably right now.

By this time, Alfred was feeling his hopes start to dwindle in intensity. He knew the other was rather stolid, but he just had to try. With a brisk move, he took Arthur by the shoulders and looked into his confused eyes.

“Alfred, what−“

Lips stopped the angel from saying anything further. Alfred didn’t move − he just kept his lips planted on the same spot on the bewildered person before him. 

Arthur was stunned by the human action he had seen other people do many times. Never did he expect to receive it himself. He tried to search his mind for a manual of some sort on how to handle this situation. Nothing came to him, however. He just stayed put with eyes wide.

Alfred stopped his actions, but never let his hands leave Arthur’s shoulders. The angel felt hot where Alfred’s hands were settled. 

“I like you,” he said again with emphasis. Arthur could only look at the other with shock in his eyes. “Ever since I saw you.” 

Well be damned from Heaven then. He definitely felt the same way Alfred did on that fateful night. He just didn’t say it out of so many fears and hesitations regarding their circumstances. Alfred was a human while he himself was an angel.

But right now, Arthur couldn’t bring himself to lie. Even though Arthur wanted to pull the other away, he instead took a gloved hand and kissed the other back. His cheeks were blushing as red as a phone booth, but he didn’t care. The angel was taking advice from all those couples he had struck with his love weapon.

As he felt the other wrap his arms around his waist, all he knew was that for the first time since he came to Earth, Arthur felt wanted and overwhelmed with new feelings he had never felt before. The angel actually wanted to get closer to another person even though it scared him to death. He might lose his wings or his angel mojo in the process, but somehow he felt like falling for this human over and over again. He didn’t care about the consequences anymore.

It was kind of ironic that a cherub like Arthur, who’s supposed to make others hook up, fell in love.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting from USUK Christmas Exchange: I took some inspiration from Supernatural for this one so I hope it’s alright. Thank you so much to my two betas, Stardust Bell and Zo One, because this story would sound horrible if it wasn’t for y’all.


End file.
